happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 81-90
Seasons 81-90 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Overview Season 81 #Untimely Publication: In the season 81 premiere, Cream has to do his homework. However, there are some distractions that keep annoying him. #Hipster Teacher: Teach tries to be hip with his students. #MoneyBat: Random gives baseball a shot. #Punching My Card: After Tash loses his tusks, he quits boxing, shaves his hair, and gets a business job. But his punching tendencies have other plans. #A Visit to Pop Pop: Pop takes Cub to see his grandfather, the one who passed on his parenting skills to Pop. #Insect-tral Roots: Oddity goes to find her family, discovering she is related to one of the Insect Friends. #By Design: Quartz helps Josh out to sell his paintings. #Over the Speed: Ellie tries to control her sped up rollerblades at the street. #The Cruise: Thanks to Morton and Mix, Russell's cruise goes array. #Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay: Paws pilots a spaceship. #This Episode Title Is A Pun: Flakes wants to be the pun master... even though he needs to read a book about that. #Bugged at the Museum: Humphrey applies for a museum job, but Senior mistakes him for a bug and unwittingly makes things worse by calling a certain cockroach exterminator. #Hearing Vision: Nimbus must take care of his ear after his hearing treatment. #Generic Love: Genny falls in love with Hippy after he turns all purple and blends in with the generic crowd. #The Purple Tree Eater Exposed: Nuppet and Quist's origins are revealed to the world. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart: Flippy lies to Lucy about dating Roseate and instead goes with Flippyna. Chaos ensues. #Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon?: It begins with the joy of playing during winter, then it goes downhill from there. #The Madness of Cloud Cuckoo Land: Lucy and her friends go to a place called Cloud Cuckoo Land. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em: In the season finale, Lia's missing pet has been stolen as one of the prizes for a car racing contest and she wants her pet back. Season 82 #The Buck Gets Weird: Thinking that he doesn't belong to the siblings, Ludwig tries to get into a freak accident of his own so he can be mutated like his sisters. #Trips to Rainbow Bridge: Roseate and all of her classmates go to La Conner, Washington. #Who's Your Mummy?: Roseate's wish to go to Egypt becomes a reality after something wrong happened to her notebook. #Death of a Baboon: Pop is sent into a wave of controversy after letting his son get too close to a baboon at the zoo. #Violence Birthday Party: Oak Nut is happy to celebrate his own birthday, but the planned surprise for him appears to be late. #Step-Granny: Pop-Pop proposes to Grandma Wolf, but Pop questions her true motives. #Electric Heart: The mass of electricity inside the studio makes Amp go overcharged and also need some help. #Can't Take the Pressure: Zee must control over his anger and pressure after having received more paperworks and a warning. #A Friend for Humphrey: Humphrey makes some new friends (and enemies). #Who Wants to Be So Girly?: Lucy looks forward to spending her time with Lustly. #The Sweet Taste Of Success: Raylene realizes she's too skinny, so she is left no choice but to get addicted to candy. #Am I Suffering from OCD?: Looks like one of Lucy's friends is suffering from OCD. Can Lucy cure her friend? #Super Bat Man: In an attempt to electrocute himself to death, Gloomy receives the power of invincibility. #Artist's Ban: When Josh gets artist's block, he passes other people's art as his own. This causes him to be banned from a museum. #The Past of Aurora: The origin of Aurora's injuries is revealed in the season 82 finale. Season 83 #Nobody...: In this episode, we introduce a new character named Marshgello, who is a shy and timid bear that got bullied by his classmates. This episode also reveals how he died. #No Cheese: In a 1920's cartoon style episode, Toony has to deliver a package containing cheese to Cheesy. However, Chef Meow is making cheeseburgers, but he needs some cheese to finish Fatty's order. So he pursues Toony to get the package first. #Wipe Your Paws: A trio of journalists is interested when Paws tries to make cleaning fun. #Memetic Mutation: Fed up with life as a lowly mutant, Marus returns to being an internet star, attracting unwanted attention from something worse than trolls. #Le Petit Lynx: Paws goes to a French school. #More Than Words: Lucerna meets Hawkeye and tries to keep her from flipping out and killing someone. #Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice: Walter appears to want to meet his old friends again but tries to not meet The Prank Duo again. #Cute But Psycho as Hell: Ginger Vanilla/Honey meets Huggly at a park, however he isn't interested on the latter's "puppy-eyed" look, making Huggly angry and try to kill him. #Daphne's Backstory: Daphne is introduced in this episode, and the relationship between her and Mix (also how he became mute) is revealed. #Carlie Carlie: Flakes, Doodles and Edgehog decide to play Charlie Charlie. #The Antsassin: Sniffles hires a hitman to kill the Ant Family. Meanwhile, Barry is busy with a roach and termite problem. #Thief Next Door: Lifty and Shifty found out that they were being followed by someone. #Revival Rampage: Biff, Bash and Big Baddie find Pierce's bully's corpse, who is recognized by Big Baddie as his brother. #Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode): The zombies are back to terrorize the tree friends and The Journalists join Team Mystic Dragonfly to save everyone. Can they survive the zombie apocalypse? #Generic Trouble: A Generic Tree Friend tells all of his comrades that they are tired of being the cannon fodder for the other tree friends. #Release the Savage: Hungry clams start to search for their meal at the town and also hunt Dexter when Irin is going somewhere for her holiday. #The Road to Evil: After Devious snatched a penny, Splendid asks why he acts so evil all the time. #The Fat Kat Knows a Lot About That: FatKat tries to get Hatchy as his meal. #Fiesta Freakout: A huge gang of desperadoes, led by Big Baddie, appear and terrorize the residents of the town when Cuddles is celebrating his birthday. #Out of Time: Tweets hires Timey to travel in time and kill the people who have abused him. #Snipping Along: Handy stumbles upon an old album with his parents on it, stirring up some memories of his past. #A Normal Day for Normie: Normie is constantly bullied by other tree friends. Luckily, Soren is always there with his Key Sword. Season 84 # Stilted Speech: A new cast member debuts by towering over all. # Fare Well: Coconut's newest attempt to escape the town runs into a speed bump when he struggles for bus fare. # Hot Dogged: While on a field trip to a meat-processing factory, Cream and Queen were fighting near a hot dog maker. That is where they were last seen. #Baby and Me: Queen finally has her children. However, a curse is put on one of them. # Turning a Blind Eye: Echo ends up witnessing a crime. # Make A Cake, You Guessed It: While Geo and Skie make a birthday cake for Josh, Magmo is so curious about it and decides to follow his friends to Josh's party. # Kid Napping: Pop has to defend a sleeping Cub from Kappa. # Hostile Makeover: Butch is given a make-over. # Baturday Night Fever: Random fills in for Disco Bear once he is sick, but she is surprisingly better at picking up girls. # Blue Glow Party: Nighty and Nutty have a rave party. # Can't Take the 1337: Flakes is cursed by Carlie and is forced to say 1337 words. # Gooby Good Boy: Lumpy finds himself caring for a young moose that may be more than he seems. #Girl with the Flannel Blue Skirt: Emmy tries to get mutated cattails like Raymond's. #On the Small Progress: Flynn tries to keep calm while fixing his collapsed house. #Time-traveling Timey: Timey sees Jerky making fun of Sniffles, and vows to stop the pig's bullying. So, he travels back in time to the events of Origin of a Bully. #Coming This Fall: Turkey encounters Buzz and Shabby at the forest. #Three Tails to Tell: Giggles discovers she has a tail and has it enlarged, prompting an envious Stacy to find a tail of her own. And Crafty tries to get her tail to look like Amp's. #Birdie Sitter: Paws is hired to babysit Flynn, to his dismay. #Dumped: Hamlette dumps Jerky for a newer boyfriend, who is none other than Big Bullie. Jerky decides to take revenge and call Poachy on the phone. #Big Bothers: This episode is a lower-deck episode version of Past Tensed. #Timey and Marshgello: Timey uses his watch to travel back to the events of Nobody.... #Colour Trouble: Big Bullie falls in love with a winged skunk called Colour, and wants to be with her. Unfortunately, Eric, Kyle, Stan, Meany, Biff, Bash, Big Baddie, Pierce, Jerky, Brash and Bulky want her first. #Murderous Marshgello: Marshgello is seduced by Evangeline Navarro into killing his murderer, Stabby, and taking revenge on those who have bullied him. #Puppeteer Fear: Timey tears Nuppet in half, causing a ghost named Bangster to appear from the torn puppet. #The Death of Mum: This episode explains Pop's wife's death. #The Name Game: This episode shows Savaughn's past. #Tumbly Trouble: Tumbly challenges Soren to a fight after getting triggered at the sight of Soren and his friends. #Lumping on the Bed: In the season 84 finale, a significant event from Lumpy's past is revealed. Season 85 #The Poacher Express: Poachy tries to poach Santa Claus. #Shine Through the Gems: Deb bought more jewelry stuff that distracts Foto's vision. #Surf's Up!: Pierce challenges Kahuna to a surfing contest. The winner will receive a million dollars, and the loser will leave the beach. #On Thin Ice: Ellie tries to learn how to skate on a frozen lake. #River Spoiler: Everything is out of control when the river is polluted. #Good Night, Bad Day: This episode introduces Nightly the nocturnal ring-tailed lemur. Watch her try making friends at night. #Frost-Bitten: Frostbite suddenly gets involved in Spot's and Waddles' fight. #Clumping Around: Lumpy's father, Clumpy, is released from prison for good behavior. However, Lumpy is too idiotic to remember him. #Bun Bun on the Way!: After some prankster tree friends end up meeting each other and causing some ruckus, they end up unexpectedly being responsible for Snowball's death. #The Three Little Pigheads: Butch, Jerky and Atlas decide to build houses of their own. Meanwhile, Biff, Bash and Big Baddie make a bet with Big Bullie that he can eat some pigs within three hours. #Spice and Ice: Spicy gets the hots for Freezy and tries to buy her a nice cold drink. #The Nose That Glows: Kringle's nose begins glowing red and it doesn't seem convenient for him. #Fighting for the Present: Tash is forced to help Santa out after he unintentionally knocked him down. #Beach Blanket Bully: Pierce goes to Hamlette and tells her his problem involving Pit the pit bull, Thrash the wolverine, and Leather Ted the grizzly bear. #Aardvark Amuck: A web animator decides to play around with Sniffles and his surroundings. #Shine Bright: This episode introduces Shiner, a rich seal that's obsessed with being shiny and eating fish. What can possibly go wrong? #Creative Chaos: Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles and Flippy watch as Josh and his father Jonah are painting a picture of a clown only for Pierce to show up and bother them. #Milky Waif: A story of some of Cuckoo Lander's imaginary friends is told in this episode. In this story, Dip encounters a hungry Dap and tries to find a way to feed him, getting into trouble involving Gem in the process. #Clam Calamity: After Irin's pet clams run away, she finds a new (and arguably more dangerous) pet. #Timey and Carlie: Carlie lets out some ghosts to cause chaos around the town. Marshgello flies off and warns Timey about it. #Because You're Famous: In this season finale, Double A wants some attention again after Pitch became a famous singer tree friend in the town. Season 86 #Timey Stands By: For the season 86 premiere, we take a look on how Biff, Bash and Big Baddie became friends. #The Blue Moon: What things can a literal blue moon do to the world of Happy Tree Friends? #Stack Black Badminton: Jestie and Jesty decide to play a new game they made, called "Stack Black Badminton". They also invite Pit, Leather Ted, Rottie, Biff, Bash and Big Baddie to play it. #The Little Mermutant: Squag falls in love with Coral after she is mutated. #Mega Bass Boosted: Bass brought a large loudspeaker into the radio station. #Twin Cats vs. A Mouse: Dap has to deal with a pair of twin cats after bothering them during his search of midnight snack. #Pads Out of Water: Emmy is aware of the water problems at her home and the town. #Cats Cradle: Tuna is hired as a babysitter for Oak. #Cute Couples: The journalists search for a cute face to put on the calendar. Meanwhile, Squabbles inadvertently interferes with Lustly's new relationship. #Flaky, the Good Samaritan: Puffy gets badly beaten and is left in a ditch. No prizes in guessing who's going to actually save him. #Salty Walter: Walter has polluted the sea. He then must deal with Tide and other sea creatures. #Christmas With the Kramps: Lifty and Shifty are terrorized by Krampus after stealing gifts on the holidays. #From The Paws of Death: Paws gets a killer new birthday toy. #Poaching for Time: Timey travels back to the events of Poachable Eggheads. #Growing on Me: Humphrey meets up with Queenie, stunned that she is now much larger than when they last met. He goes to big lengths to make himself bigger. #Phone It In: Lumpy texts while on the wheel. What could go wrong? #Joyful Joyceline: Joyceline has been let out of the asylum. Unfortunately, this makes her afraid of ghosts, which the bullies mock her for. #Dumb as a Dodo: This episode explains how Dodo became the last of his kind. #The Pink Avenger: Pink-Man makes his debut by suddenly showing up out of nowhere, from the villains' perspective, that is. #Tiger Revenge: Flippy and Flaky encounter Baron and Admiral, who want revenge for the death of Tiger General. #A Hole in Wonder: The underground-dwelling Mr. Holes gets bothered by the noises from the surface. In turn, this causes Pierce and his friends to get bothered by the gopher's interference. #Artist's Boycott: Taking place after the events of Artist's Ban, a boycott happens that results in getting the mayor involved. #Space Daze: This episode introduces Jetty, an extraterrestrial space explorer who travels to Earth to study its' lifeforms - including the tree friends - only to end up unwittingly causing carnage and destruction. #Hypno Way, Jose: While taking out the trash, Lifty and Shifty discover a locket that can hypnotize anyone to do as they command, and use it on Splendid to rob a bank. #Tumbling After: Tumbly decides to swear off Timbr altogether and find some more interesting sites to go on. #Winter Magic: Cascade creates a magic hat that turns inanimate figures to life. #Holey Black Hole: Sniffit's black hole generator works a little too well in the Season 86 finale. Season 87 #Cone Story: This episode explains how Coney got his cone. #Brain Undead: Sunset becomes a moron. #Rushin' Winter: Rush and Lia try to make it home before a snowstorm kicks in. #Beak No Evil: After eating one of her mutated vegetables, Emmy's beak falls off and forms into a clone of her. #Christmas Bunny: Attempts at decorating for Christmas does not turn out well for Cream. #Baking Violence and Blood: While Oak Nut is waiting for a surprise, Ginger Vanilla/Honey and the others make a cake, but something goes horribly wrong. #Santa Paws: Paws is going to be the Santa Claus for Christmas. #Just Like Fireworks in the Sky: The tree friends celebrate Chinese new year, with illegal fireworks! #Tree Friends: Believe in Christmas Miracles: Raymond tries to get back her piano for Christmas. #Mary Christmas: Mary decides to have a jolly good time during Christmas. #Goodbye, Gooby: Bendy and Tromp are put on babysitting duty by Lumpy and Timey. #Iced Iced Baby: Dad accidentally freezes Tad, can he thaw him out? #Cruising for a Bruiser: After getting punched by Bruiser, Big Bullie recruits a large group of bullies to pay him out. #Burning Jealousy: Tempers flare when Spicy gets the hots for Renee, which causes Phyre to blow a fuse. #Fishing For Compliments: Tuna decides that they need a makeover. #Leave the Nest: Chrono, Snapshot, Foxy, Jerky and Scrap go back in time. #Mirror Mirror Again: Splendid-sue and Splendid have a boring battle to the death that will result in everyone dying in this season finale. Season 88 #Spark Something Off: Emojie wanted to cheer up by watching the fireworks. #Beavers and Wood: Toothy and Yosbea fall in love. #Trashing Our Fun: Picking up garbage becomes a sport thanks to Paws, Fungus, Josh and Scrap. #Stay Negative, Daphne: Daphne is losing her bad attitude towards Mix. Now Maxx and Morton must find out how to bring Daphne's bad attitude back, but will they work together or end up fighting each other? #Club Rules: Frilly enforces (and joins in) a baseball game. #Happy Tree Year: Everyone celebrates the New Year, but Flakes does the opposite... #New Ears Eve: Nimbus tries to get away from the noise everyone's making to ring in the new year. #The Canine Slasher: Russell decides to open his restaurant for 24 hours a day. Cue horror story in the middle of a boring night. #Drama Queen: Viola Melody is listed as one of the contestants for the "drama queens" contest but she doesn't want to be part of it. #Kreepy Krampus Killing: Timey has had enough of the Krampus, and he decides to kill him. #One Night at Nightmarish Castle: Some tree friends accidentally walk to Nightmarish Castle and there is no escape... yet. #Tree of Strife: Trixie turns Buzz into a tree. #Boil the Big Bullie: Timey goes on a time travel to stop the bullies from beating up Puffy. #The Kidnapper's Revenge: Swëder gets kidnapped by the kidnapper from Finger Sliced. #Sit Still, Feel Pity: Random attempts to control herself at school. #The Fox and the Hornet: Ness and Queenie begin an odd friendship. #All Tired Out: Following the events of Spare Tire, Giggles adjusts to her new body. #The Mane Attraction: Sniffles introduces Puffy and Maney to his latest creation, the Negativity-inator, which can suck the negativity emotions from a single person. Puffy then proceeds to put Maney into it. #Xtreme Moves: Rad Raccoon shows off at a skate park. #Nothing to Sphere: Oscar the fearful meerkat, Angie the shy bunny, and Zet the corrupted cop make their debut in the Season 88 finale. Season 89 # Stubbs' Your Toe: Stubbs loses a toe and has to hunt it down in the season 89 premiere. # Hold Your Wire: Amp must fix a broken telephone line near the studio, until an unwanted guest comes. # Splot the Difference: Pranky dresses up as Splots to mess with Funky Skunk. #Fold It Right There : Lumpy's origami masterpieces become the talk of the town. #Ant Misbehavin': Sniffles turns himself into an ant to confront the Ant Family. Will this succeed? #Striking Fear: Leif gets a good luck streak while using Angie's golden sphere as a bowling ball. But how long will it last? #The Frame Game: It all begins with Splendont stealing a jewel and framing Splendid once again... #Clams and Crystals: Quartz tries to cheer his sister back after their small fight. #Bumper to Bummer: Raylene tries to get her driver's license. #Raylene: Expert Cover Girl: Raylene covers for Thunder, after she gets tired of the fame. #Wash and Die: Handy attempts to do laundry by (lack of) hand. #Miraculous Giggles: In this episode, Giggles takes on the role of a superhero who wears Miraculous earrings to power her up, an homage to Miraculous Ladybug. #Envy's Envious Deed: Envy, the hairless cat, gets made fun of by Jagger, Pierce, and Jerky because of the fact that she is bald. #Sit Still and Dye: On Friday the 13th, nothing seems to be going right for Tuft. #Good Rebels: Nightfall tries to run away from the aggresive corrupted cop, Zet, in the season finale. Season 90 # What Happened to Rosa?: Rosa has been kidnapped! Will the tree friends ever solve the mystery in this season premiere? # Hunger Fangs: Meatzy and Nutty have to fight hunger. # The Bat in the Hat: Luna becomes deaf. Her friends and family have to find out why. # Puffy the Brave: Puffy gets cured and becomes brave. #Steps On, Sparrow!: Loridae finds a questionable burger during her casual walk. #New Year of Treeless: Celebrate New Year with The Treeless Sisters and Brothers in this special! #This Is It: The Prank Duo are ready for their next pranks but there's a more interesting stuff that Morton saw. #Mushroom 'n' Death: Mushroomer and Mr. Mushroom make their debut in this episode. #I'm Not Lion: After Flippy killed the lion, Fatty becomes the new "King of the Jungle". #Meet a Turaco: Meet the first turaco character, Taraco! #Turaco-o-Matic: Taraco is a magician in this episode. #Cursed Book Gone Wrong: Howdy discovers a magical cursed book. #Hole Ambition: Pop thinks that Cub fell into a hole when he wasn't looking yet again and decides to seek help from others... again. #Unlucky Schooling Day: Lucly attends Happy Tree School for the first time. However, despite being a new student, all the students don't immediately remember her, instead they care more about Lucy Clover. #Time for School: In this episode, Timey time-travels to the events of Unlucky Schooling Day. #Picking at a Squab: After dying, Squabbles is doomed to eternal punishment by Demony. #Serious-on-Turaco: The city is not safe as the citizens are being hypnotized by Mr. Hypnozier, but the only one who is immune to it is Taraco. #Blind Arrow: Taraco plays a "blind arrow" challenge, which involves him wearing a blindfold and then shooting an apple on someone's head with his arrows in order to win. #Biting Resistance: Some tree friends must work together to fight back against the aggressive clams #Meet the Yaks: Meet the first yak tree friends in town, the Yak Brothers! #Yu-Oryx: Rawer makes his debut in this episode. #Oryx and Deer are the Best: The "best friends" relationship between Rakurn and Rawer is explored in this episode. #Prefers the Chef Rabbit: Rakurn goes to a restaurant where he is served by Mushroomer. #Shoop-Shore: The Treeless Brothers' meal gets interrupted by a grenade. #Blast to the Past: With the help of Sniffles, Flakes takes a trip back to the very first episode of the show in this season finale. Character pop-ups Seasons 81-83 A merchandise store is shown, and the starring characters are shown on white T-shirts and do an idle as customers buy them. Featuring characters are shown as plush toys on the shelves below. Seasons 84-85 Starring characters are shown in a lunch line, ordering their favorite food, then go to the cafeteria. Featuring characters are shown in the cafeteria already, with random food. *Cream: Hot dogs in season 84, cheesecake in season 85 *Queen: Ravioli *DJ Flippers: Sandwich *Geo: Mint chocolate chip ice cream with coconut milk *Magmo: Strawberry shortcake with biscuits *Skie: Blueberry cheesecake with graham cracker crust *Flakes: Spaghetti and meatballs *Doodles: Cheese *Edgehog: Hot dog with "ketchup" *Carlie: Nothing, but he summons meat *Paws: Tea and biscuits (season 84), saltines and tap water (season 85) *Raymond: Olives *Random: Lemons *Orchida: Cherry and strawberry pie with whipped cream topping and chocolate *Mary: A lamb's foot Seasons 86-89 Starring role characters are shown in the high school, some of them are reading books and some of them are playing around. Featuring characters are shown walking in the hallway while doing activities (e.g. bullying, listening to music, talking to each other, following curricular activities, etc.). *Sunset: Spell book *Paws: Great Expectations by Charles Dickens *Random: 50 Shades of Grey *Raymond: A song book *Dad: A book about bugs *Lucy Clover: Magical spell book *Aouli: Dragonfly by Dick Durbin *Cream and Queen: Playing with 3DSes together *Flakes: Go the Fuck to Sleep by Adam Mansbach *Daphne: Texting on her handphone *Viola Melody: Playing her violin and singing *Rosa: Texting on her phone Season 90 The show's intro goes back to the usual storybook-flipping style in this season. Starring role characters and featuring role characters are listed on one page after the episode's title card. Starring role characters' photos are grouped on a gray square, while featuring role characters' photos are grouped on a purple square. Their names are listed on the right side of their respective photo. Layout-wise, all characters' photos are arranged in a top-down list. season 90 pop up.png|Season 90's pop-up (example). Images Season 81 Hipster teacher.png|Hipster Teacher Punchingmycard2.png|Punching My Card Insectral2.png|Insect-ral Roots Harpoon To Soon.jpg|The Cruise Purpletreeeater.png|The Purple Tree Eater Exposed Buggedmuseum.png|Bugged at the Museum visittopoppop.png|A Visit to Pop-Pop genericlove.png|Generic Love Season 82 Buckgetsweird.png|The Buck Gets Weird cubandbaboon.png|Death of a Baboon flynnfriend.png|A Friend for Humphrey grannyandpoppop.png|Step-Granny Superbatman.png|Super Bat Man artists ban.png|Artist's Ban Thepressure.png|Can't Take the Pressure Season 83 Marshgello get injuries-0.png|Nobody... Wipeyourpaws.png|Wipe Your Paws Memetic mutation.png|Memetic Mutation antassassin.png|The Antsassin Lepetittlynx.png|Le Petit Lynx Season 84 Tailtale.png|Three Tails to Tell Birdiesitting.png|Birdie Sitter Lumpingonthebed.png|Lumping on the Bed Baby and Me.png|Baby and Me Cattailsale.png|Girl With the Blue Flannel Skirt Kid napping.png|Kid Napping Stilt death.png|Stilted Speech Season 85 noseglows.png|The Nose That Glows Riverspoiler.png|River Spoiler Calamityclam.png|Clam Calamity famous1.png|Because You're Famous Fightingforthepresent.png|Fighting For the Present Poacherexpress.png|The Poacher Express Frostbitten.png|Frost-Bitten Onthinice.png|On Thin Ice Season 86 Cutecouples.png|Cute Couples Mermutant.png|The Little Mermutant Bass.png|Mega Bass Boosted padsout1.png|Pads Out of Water christmaskramps.png|Christmas with the Kramps Phoneitin.png|Phone It In growingonme.png|Growing on Me cradle.PNG|Cats Cradle Wintermagic.png|Winter Magic Pawsofdeath.png|From the Paws of Death Season 87 rushinwinter.png|Rushin' Winter beaknoevil.png|Beak No Evil Burningjealousy.png|Burning Jealousy Santapaws.png|Santa Paws Htfxmasmiracles.png|Tree Friends: Believe in Christmas Miracles Icedicedbaby.png|Iced Iced Baby Intothenest1.png|Leave the Nest Fish.PNG|Fishing For Compliments Brainundead.png|Brain Undead Season 88 Trashingourfun.png|Trashing Our Fun clubrules.png|Club Rules sparksomething2.png|Spark Something Off newearseve.png|New Ears Eve treeofstrife.png|Tree of Strife alltiredout.png|All Tired Out Xtrememoves.png|Xtreme Moves Foxand.PNG|The Fox and the Hornet Sitstillfeelpity.png|Sit Still, Feel Pity nothingtosphere.png|Nothing to Sphere Season 89 Stubbsyourtoe.png|Stubbs' Your Toe Holdwire1.png|Hold Your Wire strikingfear.png|Striking Fear Clamcrystal1.png|Clams and Crystals Wash or Die.png|Wash and Die Goodrebels1.png|Good Rebels Splotthedifference.png|Splot the Difference Antmisbehavin.png|Ant Misbehavin' Folditrightthere.png|Fold It Right There Season 90 Zcvzxcvxvzb.png|Steps On, Sparrow! Happy new year.png|New Year of Treeless Meet the turaco.png|Meet a Turaco Turaco-o-matic.png|Turaco-o-Matic Vcxzcvxcv.png|Cursed Book Gone Wrong Pop, russell and flippy.png|Hole Ambition UnluckySchoolingDay.png|Unlucky Schooling Day Building battle.png|Serious-on-Turaco Blind arrows.png|Blind Arrow Thisisit1.png|This Is It Yo-o.png|Yu-Oryx Rakurn and rawer.png|Oryx and Deer are the Best Prefers the chef rabbit.png|Prefers the Chef Rabbit The angrers.png|Shoop-Shore Bitingresistance2.png|Biting Resistance Pickingatasquab.png|Picking at a Squab Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists